The Birthday Party
by Kimidy
Summary: Tracy throws a surprise birthday party for Link. Trink and some fluffyness.  R&R!


Disclaimer- Don't own Hairspray. This is just another one shot, has nothing to do with The Pursuit of Happiness, kind of a keeping you guys happy until I update the other one… Enjoy!

It was April 8th , Link's 18th birthday.

And Tracy was going to make it his best birthday ever.

She'd invited all their friends, swore them to secrecy, and made sure he'd get to her house on time.

Now the only things left to do was baking the cake and making herself look presentable.

Her mama had taught her the Turnblad tricks of the trade when it came to baking things. She pulled out the family's cook book and found a cake that she knew Link would love (vanilla cake with chocolate and peanut butter icing)

And she began making it.

By the time she had made the batter the phone began ringing. She set it on the table and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trace!" Penny said. "We're on our way with the gang, you've got everything you need?"

"Yeah, is Seaweed distracting Link?"

"Yes, he's sucked him into a pinball challenge down at the arcade. Maybelle's bringing Inez and four of Seaweeds other friends including me, and Corny is bringing some of the kids from the show."

"Okay, bye Penny."

"Bye." Click.

She poured the batter into a baking pan and proceeded making the icing.

Her mom and dad came in from the joke shop with decorations and began rearranging the living room so it could be used as a gathering place/dance floor and decorating it, including some gag decorations but mostly paraphernalia that said happy birthday.

Maybelle arrived first with her crew. They piled gifts on the living room table and prepared to hide themselves.

Tracy finished the frosting, frosted the cake and wrote Happy Birthday Link in plain white frosting.

She then dashed to her room and changed into her party dress. She left her hair down and touched up her make up before coming back out into the kitchen.

Corny arrived with the kids from the show and more presents were put on the table. They prepared to hide too.

Tracy put the cake cover on the cake and shut off the lights when a car was heard pulling up next to the house.

Link and Seaweed got out of the car and began walking up the front steps. "I had you so beat cracker boy!" Seaweed said, trying to distract Link from the lights going off in the house.

"Are you kidding? I'm the master of pinball Seaweed, your moves didn't de throne me tonight," Link replied, noticing all the lights were off in the Turnblad residence.

"It doesn't look like they're home." He said.

"Oh they're home buddy, lets just go knock on the door."

Seaweed dragged Link up the steps and opened the door while giving Link a shove inside.

"Hello?" Link said, nearly tripping over something.

Seaweed turned the lights back on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

Link jumped about a foot in the air before grabbing a person for steadying.

"Happy birthday!" Tracy said, (the person who was steadying Link) and gave him a kiss.

She then ran off to the kitchen and brought his cake out, eighteen candles shining brightly. They sat him at the dining room table and with everyone gathered around sang happy birthday to him before letting him blow out the candles.

Edna spooned out the ice cream and everyone filled up on Tracy's excellent cooking and Edna's secret family recipe ice cream (which was only going to be passed onto Tracy when Edna died)

Then it was onto present time.

He opened the first present (which turned out to be money). The next five were either money or hairspray. Maybelle gave him a nice tie, Edna and Wilber gave him new dancing shoes and Corny gave him a nice pair of cufflinks.

And then Tracy brought out her present.

It was a lot smaller then the rest. He opened it and was pleasantly surprised to see a Rolex watch ticking back up at him.

"Trace." He said, pulling her in for a kiss (to which all the adults and teens went "aw" and Inez wrinkled her nose and said "get a room!"

Someone turned the record player on and everyone began dancing.

Link pulled Tracy close. "So how'd you know that I wanted a Rolex?"

"Well you needed a watch for one, and if I didn't know that I wouldn't be a good girlfriend now would I?"

He just laughed and gave her another kiss.

After a couple of hours people began going home.

Link helped clean up the mess and prepared to go home himself. Tracy waited until they were outside and gave him a less than proper goodnight kiss.

All in all it was one of the best birthday parties ever thrown for Link.


End file.
